not commonly seen, no
by SameroniLB
Summary: It wasn't everyday you walk in on your boyfriend macking on his twin while wearing pink panties. Not usually, that is. AU; teens; Castiel and Jimmy are twins; pantie kink; threesome; Dean's a lucky son of a bitch


The room was dark, curtains drawn close with only the soft illumination of the computer screen sitting on a desk not far from the bed, adjacent to the door. Clothes were thrown all over the floor, the bed's sheets rucked up and the comforter lying with the fallen articles of clothes on the plush carpet. The only sounds were soft gasps, followed by nearly hiccupped pants as murmured words flowed into a flushed pink ear.

"Like it just like this huh Cassie?" They sounded almost teasing, their hands stroking along the quivering flank of Castiel, who gave a soft whimper and pushed their back further into the other.

"Jim…" He panted out, squirming where he sat. "Jimmy _please_." He nearly begged, legs spreading wider for Jimmy's wandering hands to roam over his thighs. Jimmy leaned forward, nipping lightly at Castiel's ears as his hands played up and down his chest, swirling around his nipples, earning a gasp.

"Please what, dear brother?" He asked, voice light as he watched with hooded eyes Castiel push his chest outward, desperately chasing the teasing touches his twin gave him. Castiel turned his head to the side, pushing his face into the crook of Jimmy's neck as he gave a soft whimper, licking at the salty skin.

"You… You know why." Castiel mumbled, chest flushed with embarrassment as Jimmy's wandering hands pulled more soft noises from him. Jimmy hummed under his breath, eyes devious as he fiddled with the lacy frills that belonged to the panties Castiel was currently adorning. They were the new ones he had just bought for him, satiny pink with white lace running along the edges and a little bow just atop the crotch area.

Seeing the contrast of them against the pale flesh of his twin brother was absolutely delicious.

"Hm… I don't think I do Cassie." Jimmy said, tone light hearted as he pulled at the waist band of the baby pink cloth, snapping it back down with a soft _whish_ and making Castiel's hip push up, cock hard and straining the material.

"De-Dean, he'll be here soon I need…" He broke off with a sharp moan when Jimmy moved one hand to pinch at Castiel's nipples, the other palming his hardened dick with a rough stroke. Castiel couldn't help but push his hip up into the warm palm, crying out when the hand was pulled back to grab at his hips, effectively holding them still.

"You need what?" Jimmy whispered, the hand that was playing with the hardened nubs moving up to hold Castiel's chin, forcing him just far back enough to look him in the eye so he could nuzzle into his nose. He took enjoyment at how far gone Castiel already looked, his sweet brother's already plush lips bitten swollen and eyes glazed over, cheeks a tender red. He had only played with him for not even a half hour and Castiel looked already close to losing it.

Castiel tried to push forward, mouth opening lewdly as he attempted to lick at Jimmy's lips, whining when his twin held him still.

"Need, need to…" Castiel panted unable to complete his sentence as his body flushed with embarrassment. Underneath all the lust he felt sort of bad, going behind his sweet boyfriend's back to mess around with his _twin_ of all things. But… But he and Jimmy started this strange, well, _thing_ of some sorts far longer than he knew Dean and he felt it would be wrong to just end things between them for somebody he had only met a year ago.

Even if that somebody quickly became the second most important person in his life aside from Jimmy. Something about ending them just left a bad taste on his tongue.

He was brought back from his thoughts with a teasing lick to his lips, tongue dragging across his bottom lip and making him arch towards the touch, begging with his body for more. Jimmy pulled back, pulling Castiel's back flush against his chest again, ducking his head down and nibbling at the nape of his twin's neck.

"_Ah ah ah_." Jimmy tutted, tongue laving over the bite mark he left there, one hand wrapping around Castiel's front and the other splaying low over his abdomen. "Naughty little Cas feeling a bit bad?" He said, voice dark as his hand nestled Castiel's lower body closer towards him, his own trapped length hard against the soft flesh of Castiel's ass. He took a moment to grind through the denim of his jeans, ignoring the bite of the steel zipper to alleviate some pressure before focusing back on messing with his sweet brother.

Castiel tensed at the words, biting into his lower lip and hands clenching in the sheets. Jimmy felt the tension, making soft shushing sounds as he rubbed the hand over Castiel's stomach soothingly.

"Hey, no need to feel bad," he said, hand once more dipping into Castiel's naval to pull at the lace of his panties, "nothing wrong with being a bit… _adventurous_." He whispered the last word into Castiel's ear, tonguing the shell. Castiel withheld a whimper, unable to stop his hips from rolling back into his brothers, pleasure tingling through his body with every movement.

Jimmy sat still behind him, eyes nearly falling closed with every roll of Castiel's hips. He enjoyed forcing Castiel to chase his own pleasure, loved watching his brother's near sinuous body lose itself despite how very little he touched it. He was so delightfully sensitive, especially when Jimmy managed to corral him into wearing panties. One of Castiel's hand raised themselves from the sheets, grabbing at the one Jimmy had still playing the lace and pushing it downwards, moaning when his twin finally began to move back against him, hand a rough pressure combined with his own. The silk of the underwear only made the touch better, gliding over his cock and making his eyes drift halfway shut.

"Jim, _Jimmy_." He panted out, eyes closing as he let himself become washed away with every move, shocks of pleasure coursing through him. Jimmy responded in kind with a softly whispered '_Cas_', biting and licking at Castiel's shoulder, leaving his own marks for Dean to find later.

Through all the noises and whimpers they were making along with the creaking of the bed, they failed to notice their bedroom door open, too caught up in the moment.

"Hey Cas." Came a rough, familiar voice as the lights flickered on, everything suddenly stopping its momentum as the world apparently held still. Castiel's body seized up, even Jimmy stopping his movements as both their eyes shot open, Jimmy in pure amusement and Castiel's in dawning horror. Dean. He was here early. _Early_. His throat worked as he feared a glance over to where Dean was standing, his boyfriend looking as if he was in a daze.

"Dean, I… I uhm." He stuttered out, clearing his voice so it didn't sound so far gone, so wrecked. Dean shocked out of whatever trance he was in at the sound of Castiel's voice, a strange smile gracing his features as he walked over to where the twins were currently sitting entwined on the bed. Jimmy involuntarily shrunk further behind Castiel's body, using it almost like a shield.

Dean sat down on the other edge of the bed, hands behind him as he leaned back, looking over his shoulder at the two and taking in every detail. From the messed up hair they both shared to the pink, silky panties that were trapping Castiel's quickly deflating cock. Even to Jimmy, who peeked curiously over his twin's shoulder, blue eyes bright and slightly frightened as they met Dean's.

Despite how often Jimmy fantasized about Dean finding out how his boyfriend belonged to Jimmy first, he didn't really ever anticipate it _happening_. Perhaps he was a tad to daring this time.

"How's it going Cas? Decided I drop by a bit early, to you know, surprise you." His voice sounded normal enough, though his eyes still held that strange emotion which seemed to dance around in them. He nodded a smile, looking to where Jimmy's hands were slowly sliding away from Castiel's chest, eyes almost meek as they once more me Dean's.

"Hey Jimmy! Didn't see you there! How's it going? Having fun?" His voice was light, but something unfamiliar was seeping into his voice, not quite angry, but something dangerously close. Jimmy shot Castiel a look, confusion clear in his gaze, which Castiel equally shared.

"Uh… yes?" Jimmy answered tentatively, head now fully in view as he sat straighter, hands limply holding Castiel's hips. Dean smiled, nodding his head jerkily before moving forward on the bed, going on his hands and knees and crawling until he was nearly lying over the twins. His face hovered inches from Castiel and the teen's eyes crossed just to get a clear picture of his boyfriend.

"That's great, just… yeah. Great." Dean said, voice tight, hands now on either side of Castiel's body. The twins now staring at Dean with shared confusion openly. While Jimmy and Castiel both shared fearful looks Dean merely examined every square inch of detail, the flushed skin, tussed hair, everything that made the situation everything _but_ great.

Dean didn't want to admit, hell knows he didn't, but the scene before him was insanely, dauntingly, hot.

It wasn't at first, he was shelled shocked when he first entered the room and flicked on the lights. Really, you don't see your boyfriend and his twin macking it every day, in fact, he figured it was quite rare. Like, needle in haystack rare. But then as he stood there and watched them come too, watched as they both slowly gazed over at him, the older of the twins Jimmy sinking to hide behind Castiel. He then really took his time to examine the situation.

The twins really did look exactly alike, the only difference being the way they acted. Jimmy was more outgoing, cocky, while Castiel was quiet, sweet even. They somehow –thank everything- managed to score amazing genes in looking wonderfully, sinfully hot, and one Castiel was already maddeningly attractive lost in pleasure. But two?

Two was just going too far.

Two was just downright too sexy for any good samaritan's heart to handle.

Luckily for both parties involved, Dean was no 'good samaritan'. So honestly, what was anyone expecting Dean to do, when he walked in on his hot as sin boyfriend, in _panties_, writhing in pleasure against someone who looked just like him? Walk away and pretend the sight didn't turn him on to Timbuktu and back? The idea was so laughably absurd that Dean withheld a chuckle as he now found himself making small talk as he glared down the siblings, leaning over them both.

His glare however, was more like a wolf staring down a juicy rabbit who was stock still in terror. He took in the sight of his boyfriend with a flushed chest and splayed legs, lavishing each detail in his mind like a priceless piece. He even enjoyed the embarrassed looks on both the twin's faces as they now adamantly avoided eye contact. The main course was of course the pink, lacy little panties that barely left anything to imagination. The bow with a small kittens face buttoning it down was the breaking point, just the image of his sweet boyfriend lying defenseless in his twin's arms making his dick harden so fast it made his head spin.

Something needed to be done about his little problem right the fuck now.

He cleared his throat, face undoubtedly flushing as his arousal became more apparent. Castiel didn't notice of course, body shaking with shame as he adverted his gaze to the mess of clothes on the floor. However, Jimmy, being the bolder of the two, shyly eyed down Dean's body, going from scared to amused in zero seconds flat.

"Oh." Jimmy spoke coyly, a smirk playing his lips as his hands gained ground again, more firmly holding Castiel's body to his. His hands became adventurous once more, fiddling with the lacy ends, stroking the soft flesh of Castiel's body and delighting in the rapt way Dean followed his every movement. Castiel for his part tensed up, nearly shouting at Jimmy to stop until he caught Dean's gaze, becoming instantly hypnotized by the way his boyfriend seemed to track every reaction he had to Jimmy's touches.

"Like what you see?" Jimmy said teasingly, hand circling Castiel's nipple while the other stroked his brother's dick through the silk material, grinning when it quickly filled under his skilled hand. Dean shocked, swallowing roughly before answering.

"Yes." His voice was rough, hands clenching in the sheets as he refused his urge to ravish Castiel's body, Jimmy not missing anything.

"You want to try?" He whispered sensuously, hands moving to spread Castiel's leg obscenely wide, his twin moaning brokenly as his muscle burned in protest, but did nothing to stop because despite the embarrassment fueling his blush, somewhere in places he didn't want to look at too closely he was practically _vibrating_ with ecstasy. Letting his brother's lithe hands play with his body and leave it on display for Dean made him slump in Jimmy's grasp, shame leaving him and being replaced with unmistakable lust.

Dean hesitated where he sat, hungry gaze taking in every inch of pale skin revealed to him, the arch of Castiel's body, the hard line of his cock straining those damn panties. He wanted to touch, bite, mark every available part of Castiel's body. Heaven knows he does, but he couldn't despite the obvious invitation to. He needed Castiel's consent, needed to hear his loving boyfriend allow Dean to take part in this.

He looked to Castiel, hoping to everything that the question lay clear in his eyes. Castiel wearily met his gaze, side eying him from where he was pressing his face into Jimmy's shoulder. Even through the veil of lust that clouded his mind Castiel saw the plea in Dean's eyes. He lifted a hand slowly, cupping the slightly stubbled cheek before pulling it forward ever so slightly.

"Please Dean," he rasped, "touch me." His voice was quiet, veering dangerously into begging territory as he tried to show his acceptance through his body, legs spreading even wider, body pushing closer to Dean's, needing more contact.

The words were like a key and in an instant Dean was on him, Jimmy giving a soft 'oof' as he was pushed further into the headboard when Dean began to lavish Castiel's body with attention.

Dean swept his calloused hands up Castiel's calves, thighs, before rubbing over his hipbones and clinging to the protruding bones, using the grip to pull Castiel closer to him and further from Jimmy. He attacked Castiel's neck first, growling when he found hickies already there and running his teeth over them, imprinting his own mark on them. Castiel may not have been his _first_, but he was damn well his _now_.

Castiel moaned and arched his neck into every touch, hands clinging desperately to Dean's shoulders, clipped nails digging into the flesh through the cloth of his shirt. He nearly _yowled_ when he felt his brother join the fun, playing him where Dean wasn't, pinching and pulling at his nipples, grinding into his ass and biting into the back of his neck. Each touch felt like fire on his hypersensitive skin, and he cried and whimpered into each bite and suck, each scrape of nail and hint of teeth. His cock was so hard it hurt, straining at the material of his panties as they became wet with his pre-come, slicking them up and making them stick to his overheated skin.

Dean and Jimmy seemed set on kissing every part of him, biting into his hips and scratching over his shaking thighs, sucking marks into his chest and even his back, making him tremble in pleasure. But as much as they appeared to want to give him all the fun they could, they seemed adamant on not going anywhere near his dick. The frustration made him sob, teeth gritting as he tried to grab at least one of their hands and put them to good use.

"Pl-please for the love of everything just _touch my damn dick_." He bit out, voice not holding the venom he hoped it would and sounding more breathy, more strung out. Dean chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, Castiel refusing the urge to capture those lips with his own, setting them in a stubborn pout. Jimmy just giggled, setting his chin on his brother's shoulder and cuddling into the side of his face, hands stilling as did Dean's.

"Come on Cassie, that's not proper begging at all." His voice held a whimsical note, kissing his brothers cheek from what he could reach and almost hugging him if his hands weren't so possessive in their grip. Dean seemed just as shocked as Castiel by his words, but the older teen recovered faster, a sly grin matching Jimmy's sliding into place.

Castiel sputtered where he lay, face going bright red at the prospect of begging. He only did it a few times before, and that was when Jimmy had him so worn out he just wanted to come and be washed over in that wonderful haze of arousal. But never before had he done so for Dean, he and his boyfriend only just starting to embrace the sexual side of their relationship. Though the idea of pleading, begging for his released didn't seem all too revolting.

It actually seemed rather… appealing.

More than appealing by the way his cock gave a jerk of interest, more pre-come beading and steadily soaking the panties. He panted into the heavy silence, the scent of Dean and Jimmy thick in the air and filling his senses. Dean pushed his head forward, moving to Castiel's other cheek and ghosting his breath over Castiel's ear.

"Come on baby, we know you want to." Dean murmured, voice starting hesitant and ending in a confident tone that made Castiel's body go limp in submission. His breath stuttered out of him, chest heaving as he felt so small, both his twin and boyfriend's attention focused so raptly on him he couldn't help but say in a small voice his plea.

"Please…" He said quietly, barely mustering the words.

"Please what?" Dean and Jimmy seemed to say in unison.

"Please touch me… I need, I _want_…" He broke off in a whimper when he was awarded a feather light touch to his cock through the silk of his underwear. He strained forward, chasing the contact and groaning in frustration when Dean held him still, watching with mesmerized eyes Jimmy just carefully grazing over his boyfriends hardened length.

"Good boy Cassie, but you can do better, cant'cha?" Jimmy spoke softly into his ear, winking at Dean as he turned his brother's face towards him, pressing a kiss to his twin's equally plump lips. Castiel moaned into the kiss, one hand clutching desperately at Jimmy's hair and trying to fit their mouth's better.

Jimmy made quite the show out of kissing his brother for Dean, emphasizing his moans and pulling Castiel's tongue along with his, rocking up into his twin's body and making every move appear to feel like heaven. Dean sat back on his heels, hands now holding Castiel's knees and keeping his legs splayed while he watched every move, hypnotized.

"Come on Cas, tell Dean everything you want him to do to you." He paused, eyes a sultry gaze as they glanced over at Dean, running over the older teen's body. "To _us_." He corrected, deciding if Castiel gets some of that, he better well too. He slid down the line his brother's cock made in the now soaked panties, trying to force the words out of his brother's pretty mouth. Castiel barely managed to get his eyes half open, stream of soft whines leaving his throat as he looked over at Dean, to the large hands holding his legs open.

"Want… Want you to lick me open..." Castiel finally managed, the word so out of place coming from him that Dean's breath hitched, eyes wide as he watched those pink, kiss swollen lips form words he never thought possible. "A-and fuck me until I… Until I scream while Jimmy watches." His face flushed a deeper red and he broke off to whine as Jimmy pressed down harder on him, leaving him momentarily breathless.

Dean licked his lips, hands sweeping down the length of Castiel's thighs and rubbing soft circles into the inner part of them, thumbs circling close to where Jimmy's hand was placed. The imagery almost made Dean come in his pants, never taking for Castiel for an exhibitionist. Not that he minded.

"Fuck… Jesus Cas." Dean breathed out, leaning forward to capture his precious boyfriend's lips. The soft mouth opened immediately under his own, letting Dean fuck his tongue into his mouth and Castiel just lied there and let him, moaning and clinging to Dean's arms for dear life. Dean groaned softly, tasting Jimmy and Castiel in the younger twin's mouth and loving every flavor, trying to get to every spot he could before pulling back to heave for breath.

He looked long at Castiel, the lidded, glazed eyes, pink cheeks and spit slick licks hanging open to pant for breath and let such sinful moans spill fourth. Dean's cock strained in his jeans and he pressed the palm of his hand against it, trying to alleviate some pressure because his boyfriend, laying there and moaning like some thousand dollar hooker? He looked absolutely fuckable.

Something Dean couldn't wait to get to do.

Pressing his face into Castiel's neck, he rushed his way down his chest, kissing a pathway before batting away Jimmy's hand, ignoring the huff of annoyance it earned from the older twin. He glanced nervously at the pink panties clinging to Castiel like a second skin, hesitance taking hold for a moment.

"What's wrong Dean? Performance issues?" Jimmy joked, ticked his hand was pushed away and taking enjoyment in the momentary pause. Dean glared up from where he was, elbows supporting him as he kissed the tip through the underwear, a flush of arousal spiking through him when Castiel jumped up, a high pitched moan breaking forth from such a small contact.

Encouraged by the sound Dean pressed forward, licking a strip and finding the taste of the panties mixing with Castiel's pre-come rather addicting. He continued to kiss his way down, drawing Castiel's legs up and over his shoulders and forcing Jimmy to take most of his brother's weight in his lap. Jimmy stayed mostly silent, hands wrapped around his twin's chest as he watched Dean pulled Castiel's panties up and out of the way, momentarily struggling to get the pretty pink lace out of the way before tossing it to the ground with its fall comrades.

He resumed his position and gave a tentative lick to the head of Castiel's cock, humming when his boyfriend whined and struggled for more leverage, held still by Jimmy. The bitter flavor washed over his tongue and he found it didn't bother him as much as he assumed it would. Becoming more bold he took the crown into his mouth, tongue circling the tip before he went as far down as he could, absolutely loving the way Castiel writhed above him, crying out his pleasure. This was one of the rare moments Dean appreciated the absence behavior of the twin's parents.

"Dean," Castiel said, voice breathy and high pitched, "Dean _please_, I need, I need you to… Down there, I need…" Castiel couldn't quite muster the right words, embarrassment would kill him before he could, but it got his point across as his legs were pushed towards his chest, spreading wide open and effectively putting his ass on display for Dean. Jimmy took the added weight with a grunt, quiet complaints muttered under his breath as the other twin got more comfortable, deciding to enjoy the show.

"Come on Dean, lick my sweet brother open." Jimmy said, unable to hide the quiver in his voice as he watched Dean shoot him a heated look before moving closer, one hand spreading Castiel's cheeks apart. Castiel moaned, head moving to the side with a whine and bumping into Jimmy's who just shushed him and kissed his mouth softly. "Watch Cassie, come on, know you want to." Castiel shook his head, but turned back nonetheless, watching with bated breath Dean slowly lick a broad stripe across the puckered flesh.

Shocky bursts of pleasure shot through Castiel, toes curling and hands clenching tighter into the sheets as he keened. Jimmy's own breath became pants as he watched, hands gripping bruisingly tight onto his brother's chest as he imagined having those hands and tongue on him. This day would definitely be one to be remembered. His own cock ached, finding little relief in grinding against the small of his brother's back.

Dean continued his job, nibbling at the flesh before pointing his tongue, just barely breaching the muscle before lathing his tongue over it again, relaxing the tense muscle under his onslaught. Castiel moaned with every swipe of tongue, pleas and breathless begs falling from his lips for '_more_' and '_now_' and '_please Dean_' until something was being shoved at Dean's face.

Dean pulled pack almost reluctantly to find a small container of lube thrust his way, Jimmy giving him an impatient look from where he was straining his hand to give it to him. Dean took it with shaky hands, muttering a thanks before coating two of his fingers, tossing the bottle away for future use. Going back to Castiel's hole which was well slicked on the outside with his saliva he carefully breached him, listening intently to the hitch of breath Castiel gave as the finger slowly began to stretch him.

He waited a moment, peering up to watch Castiel's face tense before slacking, his body opening up and allowing Dean further in, his finger slicking up his insides and making Castiel tremble. Jimmy watched as Dean opened his brother up, a bit unskillfully which could be fixed later with more practice, his own ass clenching at the thought of those thick fingers entering him. He let out a small moan at the imagery it provoked, hungrily taking in the sight of Castiel spreading his legs obscenely wide to give Dean more room to work as a third finger was added.

Dean's fingers flexed as he scrunched his brow, stretching them open and trying to find the one spot he knew all guys had and most denied the existence of. He pushed further in, to the final knuckle and could barely believe how Castiel's body accepted the movement easily, his boyfriend pressing back with a loud moan and begging for more. Dean's breath stuttered as he was sure he found the taut little nub, Castiel choking on his spit as he let out a noise which wasn't entirely human, Jimmy humming softly in affirmation to the question Dean didn't know he was asking through his eyes.

"_Dean there please again_." Castiel moaned out, words laced with lust as he pushed back hungrily, fucking himself on Dean's fingers.

"He's ready for you big boy." Jimmy purred out, voice no longer compressed by Castiel's weight as he finally found a comfortable position, Castiel's head resting against his lower stomach as he leaned against the headboard. Dean nodded jerkily, unbuckling his belt with shaking fingers as he tore his zipper down, shoving his jeans down just enough to free his cock, flushed an angry reddish purple at the tip.

"Condom?" Dean asked, voice stuttering in his excitement as he looked around.

"You clean?" Jimmy asked in turn, not answering his question at all.

"Yes." Dean answered, almost offended.

"Then slick yourself up and go right on in boy, Cassie likes it… bare." He ended with a flutter of his eyelashes, petting his hands through Castiel's hair, watching with adoration the way Castiel turned his head into his twin's stomach, moaning under his breath. Dean swallowed roughly, hands too rough as he applied the lube to himself but he could care less because he was about to be in his perfect, gorgeous boyfriend and _holy fuck_ it was going to be amazing.

"Ready baby?" Dean asked softly, lining himself up and near shivering with excitement.

"As ready as he'll ever be." Jimmy answered for him, biting his lip in anticipation as watched Dean become encased in Castiel's tight heat. Castiel gave a low, long moan through the slow burn, legs sliding off of his chest and moving to wrap around Dean's clothed waist, pushing him in the last few inches and sighing in relief when Dean was fully sheathed inside him. Dean's thick girth stretching him further and the burn only made his body arch with pleasure, one hand grasping hard at Dean's shoulder while the other curled further into the sheets.

Dean tried his best to hold still, unable to stop the small rocking motions his hips made, the maddening heat of Castiel driving his mind into a thick fog and alighting his body with a steady thrum of arousal. He looked up, arms shaking where they held him up on either side of Castiel's body and nearly moaned at the heat with which Jimmy was staring at him with. A quiet flame was in those baby blues, eyeing him up and down as his hands continued to stroke through Castiel's hair.

The fact someone was watching him, looking on as he lost himself in the bestial motions of sex, made him stutter out his breath as Castiel's heels began to dig into his back. Castiel was more than ready, body used to the stretch and wanting nothing more than for Dean to pound him hard into the mattress, all the while his twin brother holding his head and shushing him with soft strokes to his hair. Dean was still fully clothed, barely holding back over him, and staring at them both with such amazement Castiel's breath hiccupped.

"Move Dean." Castiel urged breathlessly, hands now digging into Dean's back, pulling at his shirt in bundles.

"Come on Dean, give it to my brother good." Jimmy goaded, a sly smile aimed in Dean's direction and the older teen snapped into action, hips pulling out slowly at first before steadily gaining speed, Castiel growing louder with each hard thrust.

The slick slide glide between their bodies, the flutter of Castiel's ass around him with every shot at his prostate, the impossibly beautiful voice screaming its hearts delight out and possibly disrupting the neighbors, the quiet hush of Jimmy as he made faux attempts at soothing his brother all the while watching Dean with eyes like a predator, patiently abiding its time, it was all insanely addicting.

Dean was sure once this, whatever _this_ was, ended, he would be unable to go without. Not with the knowledge of how it all feels fresh in his mind forever.

Castiel's voice began to crack, breath coming too fast for him to make much noise as his hands began to tear down the shirt, almost ripping the fabric as he neared the one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life. Jimmy murmured softly how 'his Cassie was almost done' and Dean almost came right there and then, just the knowledge how _his_ Castiel was about to come untouched. Just from the sensations from Dean alone Castiel would finish and Dean bit off his groan as he leaned down to kiss the ever loving fuck out of his boyfriend, overcome with affection and dare he think it love.

Castiel returned the kiss sloppily, barely participating as he came with a hoarse shout all over his chest and on Dean's shirt, the feeling of Dean fucking him while Jimmy held his head through it all dragging him to completion. Dean moaned low as Castiel's muscles contracted nearly painfully tight around him, back stinging as Castiel managed to rake through the shirt. Dean spilled into Castiel's body as everything became too much, the tight heat to Castiel chanting his name in reverence. He came even harder as he realized he was spilling directly inside Castiel, who seemed to be loving every second of it.

He stayed there for a few beats, exhaling shakily above Castiel who looked so perfectly blissed and fucked out he couldn't help but lean down to kiss him, Castiel barely managing much besides a soft breath and lazy slide of tongue. He pulled out slowly, the wet slop noise just as revolting as it was a turn on, knowing that was his mess he left there. He pulled away from the kiss with a light tug to his scalp, looking up slowly to find Jimmy glaring him down with determination.

He barely got a word out before he was pulled into a fiery kiss, one full of promise and want, and Dean groaned as his body attempted far too soon to refill his nether regions for the job. It was almost painful, but the sinuous way Jimmy rolled his tongue into Dean's mouth, how his hands held Dean's mouth desperately against his own, the older teens body was able to comply. Dean now took time to thank the seven heavens for his young body's fast refractory time.

Castiel lay a mess between them, his hole puffy and slick as Dean's come leaked out of it, and Dean reluctantly pulled back from the kiss to soothe his hands up and down Castiel's undoubtedly sore legs. Jimmy huffed but also looked down at his exhausted brother, kissing his forehead and telling how good he did, just how sexy he looked so thoroughly screwed. Castile only mumbled unintelligibly in turn, letting himself be turned onto his side and rolled out of the way, hands gentle on him all the while.

The moment Castiel was out of the way and quietly waiting for everyone to finish up Jimmy jumped Dean, pushing the still clothed boy onto his back while straddling his waist. Hands fiddling at the buttons of the older teen's shirt with precise movements, and before long having it unbuttoned and pushed out of the way. His hands now roaming up the freed flesh, biting into his lower lip at the feel of Dean's developed chest. This teen Castiel finally managed to snag certainly knew how to keep fit.

When Dean finally managed to catch up with the turn of events he let his hands, albeit warily, latch onto the hips that felt just like Castiel's own, but with the heady knowledge it was his boyfriends twin he was feeling up. He shot a glance over at Castiel, unsure if he should let Jimmy continue.

"It's alright to touch me you know. Castiel's fine with it." Jimmy clarified, grinding his hips down and gasping when he was _finally_ allowed some proper pressure where he wanted it. The thick grind of Dean's newly hardened cock against his jean covered ass felt great, but he wanted more and quickly shimmied out of his jeans, resuming his straddle of Dean's waist. Dean still was tentative, hands firmly gripping his hips as Jimmy gingerly lowered his now bare bottom against Dean, moaning softly.

Dean seemed to awake at the sound of his voice, hands now rubbing more surely up the older twin's body, exploring it with awed eyes as it seemed to be a perfect replica of Castiel's, aside from its own differences. A birthmark here and there, scars from some childhood accident making Jimmy's body his own. Even the way Jimmy rolled his hips and pushed into Dean's wandering hands were his own movement and Dean's brain struggled to categorize each reaction.

Jimmy let his hands slide up Dean's chest before grabbing at the plaid button up the teen was still wearing, catching Dean's attention as a juicy idea flitted through Jimmy's mind. As much as he enjoyed the frottage, Jimmy wanted more.

"What?" Dean said, voice slightly annoyed as he was pulled away from his ministrations on the other's body, hands laying passively on Jimmy's bare thighs.

"I want your shirt." Jimmy replied, voice mirthful as he tugged at the collared hem. Dean looked down and back up, confusion evident.

"Why?" He asked honestly, confused as to why he wanted the article of clothing. Without waiting for response he removed the shirt, holding it close to his chest while Jimmy spoke.

"Because Dean you're… Broader than me and my brother and frankly that's just hot." He said truthfully, grinding down as he reached for the shirt and pulled it easily from Dean's grasp. He played with the deep green plaid, eyeing it up and down before sliding into the larger shirt, pleased when the shoulder's hung off his own just a bit and the sleeved barely showed his fingers.

"And that means your shirts are bigger than ours and really…" He paused, emphasizing the size by wiggling one sleeved in front of Dean's face, who couldn't help but find how the article of clothing made the already lithe teen appear smaller than he really was dauntingly sexy.

"I just want you to fuck me while I'm wearing your shirt." He leaned forward, bracing his hands, covered by the sleeves, on Dean's chest with a coy smile. The shirt nearly fell off one shoulder and Dean reached up slowly, buttoning only the top so the shirt wouldn't fall off. Jimmy hummed at the movement, rocking down harder and allowing Dean to finally grind back, the shirt clinging to his back from Dean's sweat but falling around his right shoulder in a small heap.

"That's the spirit." He said with amusement, patting Dean's chest. "Now, if you don't mind," he said while reaching behind himself to grab the discarded bottle of lube by Castiel's now sleeping form, "prep me?" He ended the question teasingly, thrusting the bottle into Dean's hand.

Dean cleared his throat, accepting the challenge for what it was and coated his fingers, inspired to do his best while reaching behind Jimmy, who reared up slightly on his legs to give him more working room. Dean used his dry hand to massage his cheeks before rucking the shirt up and out of the way, the plaid cloth hanging well over half his ass.

He gave a tentative rube at first, just a hint of pressure as he rubbed over the muscle and Jimmy just gasped, fingers digging into his chest. Dean sat up as much as he could, supporting himself with one arm while the other teased over Jimmy's hole. The shirt fell over his hand without the other to hold it up and Dean only grumbled slightly in annoyance, the sight of Jimmy wearing it far too hot to dismiss the article of clothing.

Once Jimmy began impatiently pushing against his fingers did Dean press them both in at once, eyebrows raised as Jimmy took them with a pleased little sigh, rocking them deeper into his body without help from Dean. The feeling of being full, of being stretched to his limits, he adored it. Notwithstanding his love for fucking the daylights out of Castiel, the stretch burn of being filled to the brim was something he enjoyed even more. Balancing himself out with his hands gripping Dean's shoulders he rocked down, soft moans of pleasure and pure contempt leaving him. Dean's fingers were thicker and _damn_ did that make all the difference from his own.

Dean watched, enraptured by the graceful dance of Jimmy's body, the older teen having to do barely nothing at all while the other took their pleasure, urging Dean to add another finger. Soon enough Jimmy was riding three like a pro and fingers scrabbling where they gripped dean, the shirt tucked beneath his palms and weakening his grip. Dean sucked in a breath as he moved his fingers and managed to find Jimmy's prostate, the teen's back arching a fine bow as he moaned louder than before, Dean pressing harder into the spot.

"F-fuck yeah." Jimmy chuckled out, hand moving messily to spread lubricant all over his hand, reaching between his legs to slick Dean's cock. Dean groaned into the movement, fingers moving faster and harder in Jimmy's body in his excitement. When Jimmy finished he reluctantly pulled his fingers out, watching in fascination as Jimmy sunk down onto his dick, the length of it disappearing inch by inch before Jimmy's hips were flush with his own, Dean's balls nestled against the warm flesh of his ass.

"Holy shit." Dean breathed, once more shocked at how good it felt to be sheathed by such tight warmth. Jimmy moaned his agreement, giving time for his body to adjust while he shifted his legs, feeling the tenderness from holding his position for so long begin to creep in. Dean eyed over Jimmy's form, the pale of his thighs around him, the blissed out, coy expression he wanted to fuck so badly into submission, and lastly his damn shirt which wrinkled over the smaller teen's form. The plaid shirt somehow made everything better and Dean planned to do the same thing with Castiel, the idea exciting him more as he began to rock softly upwards, groaning under his breath.

Jimmy moaned quietly, grinding down against Dean's soft thrusts before straining his legs to lift him slightly, sliding down smoothly and taking immense pleasure in the feeling of being penetrated shot through him. He allowed Dean little movement, taking for himself what he wanted with carefully controlled roll of his hips, setting the tempo and watching with glee the squirming of Dean's body as he struggled to not buck upwards blindly. The hands that were gripping his upper thighs proved the older teens struggle and he gave some leeway, moving just the slightest faster.

Dean could only take so much and he knew for a fact that Jimmy was teasing him, drawing out the pleasure with precise movements and so without another thought he used his larger bulk and flipped them. Holding himself above Jimmy with one arm while the other gripped his upper left thigh. He took a moment to grin haughtily down at Jimmy's dazed expression, the other teen clearly not expecting Dean to do anything more than lie there and let him have his way.

Jimmy only had a moment to utter what before Dean began pounding into him, angling his hips and rejoicing inwardly when he found the teen's prostate again, earning a louder moan than any of the other's Jimmy had done so far. While Castiel was loud from the get go, Jimmy seemed as if he has to be coaxed into it, every hard thrust inside him making him rear back against Dean's hips, one hand balling into a fist and pressing into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sound, the shirt sleeve helping.

Dean disapproved of the move, reaching with the hand not supporting him to pull the hand away, pleased when more lovely sounds spilled forth from the sexy mouth. Jimmy seemed ticked at what Dean had done, opening his mouth to speak but only managed gasps and fractured words as Dean continued to pound into his body. His thighs quivered where the held themselves up around Dean's waist, his hands gripping the sheets as he turned his head to the side.

"Sorry, what was that darling?" Dean teased, his own voice drawn low and rough on purpose, spiking the reaction he hoped for from the other teen. Jimmy bit into his lower lip, face flushing as he adverted his gaze, hating the fact he had allowed himself to be flipped in the first place. Jimmy never let anyone do this with him, only ever riding those he let fuck him, and yet here he was, being _loud_ like his _brother_ of all things on his back like some girl.

Dean swept his head down, kissing the side of Jimmy's neck and travelling towards his face, nipping at his chin and directing him to face him. Jimmy stubbornly refused, forcing Dean to manually move his face towards him with a soft gaze.

"Hey," Dean said quietly, less teasing than before when he noticed the nervousness now dancing in Jimmy's eyes. He leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time before carefully kissing him, all innocence and chaste despite how hard he was still thrusting into Jimmy. Even though the sentiment was sweet, the tenderness of the movement upset Jimmy because he wasn't some virgin who needed to be coddled, he was a practical pro for petes sake and reared back hungrily into the kiss, one hand wrenching itself from the sheets to grip the back of Dean's head. His other scratched at Dean's back, leaving welts and a few scratches which would certainly stay for some time.

The kiss was wet and full of too much tongue but Jimmy was glad for it, because if his mouth was busy getting tongue fucked it wouldn't be so adamant on shouting his pleasure to the world. They were only human though and had to draw back, Dean breathing deeply as his hips stuttered and Jimmy sucking in air gratefully, moans returning full force as pleasure wracked his body. By then he was too far gone to care, eyes scrunched tight as he shouted through his orgasm, staining Dean's shirt and bare chest as he came down from his high to find Dean also coming, his seed spreading like a strange sensation throughout him.

Dean gave a soft grunt and fell atop him, crushing the smaller teen into the bed as they both heaved for breath. Jimmy's eyes remained closed, hand's idly petting Dean's back where he scratched, humming under his breath idly. Dean on the other hand lay there wide eyed, unable to believe the events that had just occurred.

How lucky he was that even happened, hell, he must have made some god happy in his past life.

"S'was great and all but could you please remove your dick from my ass?" A hoarse voice spoke and Dean shot up, staring down at Jimmy who looked up at him with an annoyed, yet calm face. His shirt was wrinkled and soiled on the front but damn if it still didn't look amazing on the other teen.

"Uh… yeah, yeah of course." He muttered lamely, pulling out slowly and flopping down between where Jimmy lay and Castiel was, who had somehow managed to sleep through the entire ordeal.

"That was… Uhm." Dean said, turning to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling.

"Spectacular? Amazing? Mind blowing? Have I found the right adjective for you?" Jimmy jibed at him, laying on his side facing Dean with a soft smile with betrayed his sarcastic tone.

"Did I do badly?" Dean asked, a bit self-conscious despite the evidence proving otherwise. Jimmy sighed through his nose, shuffling forward to kiss Dean's cheek before removing his respected space away, never one to cuddle despite how he and Castiel would often wake tangled in each other's arms.

"You did fucking fantastic, now shut up and let us get some rest before we talk more because trust me Cassie is going to be a waterspout of em' before we are even cognitive by the time he wakes up. He's always been more touchy feely than me." Already by the end of his words Jimmy was drifting off, just barely managing to reach for the covers thrown to the ground earlier and tossing them over himself, leaving Dean to tuck himself and Castiel in.

It wasn't until morning drove the three out of bed, followed closely by the stench and heat they all omitted that Dean picked up the soiled underwear that Castiel wore the night previous to cast a glance at his boyfriend.

"Seriously though, panties?" He asked with a disbelieving grin, finding the idea hot himself but wanting to poke fun at his lover. Castiel's cheeks flaming in response along with Jimmy's sly chuckle was worth the articles of clothing thrown his way and the forcing of the 'one man whose ass isn't on fire' to cook for all of them.

This is something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
